


Kissing Game

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [65]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, doctormechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: They made it a game to distract each other.





	Kissing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GlassesofJustice on dreamwidth to the prompt, _Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing + DoctorMechanic_.

It had been Raven's idea to see which of them can distract each other from their work the most. Through some discussion of the purpose, they agree to see if they can distract each other with kisses when the other person gets too caught up in her work to leave it alone for a night.

The first kiss is so light that Raven doesn't quite register it happening until she looks up just in time to see Abby's back as she disappears out the door of her workshop. Raven smiles slightly and plots on how to get Abby back for that one.

But she manages to get Abby for it a week or so later when she's on shift and Raven isn't, she's able to sneak into the med ward without Abby noticing her until she's right up next to her and gently kissing the corner of her mouth.

"About time you got me back," Abby said as she gently tugged Raven into her arms and kissed her temple. "Love you."

"Took some time to do it. Between work and all," Raven responded, kissing her chin. "Love you too."


End file.
